


Jesse's Girl!AU

by betp



Series: Not!Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betp/pseuds/betp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OH SHIT JESSE’S GIRL AU</p>
<p>WHERE SCOTT IS A FRIEND</p>
<p>YEAH I KNOW HE’S BEEN A GOOD FRIEND OF STILES’</p>
<p>BUT LATELY SOMETHING’S CHANGED, GETTING HARD TO DEFINE</p>
<p>SCOTT’S GOT HIMSELF A DEREK</p>
<p>AND STILES WANTS TO MAKE HIM HIS???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesse's Girl!AU

**Author's Note:**

> moved over from my tumblr. i posted the summary and then someone egged me on. the rest ensued.

ecarian: NO THAT SOUNDS AMAZING. HAS SCOTT GOT A SEXUAL-FRIEND DEREK OR JUST-A-FRIEND DEREK AND STILES MISINTERPRETS AND GETS JEALOUS OVER

 

me: IT COULD BE EITHER

IT WOULD PROBABLY BE FROM STILES’ POV SO I’D WRITE UP TO THAT POINT AND FLIP A COIN TO DECIDE 

 

ecarian: JUST-A-FRIEND MISINTERPRETED AS SEXUAL-FRIEND WOULD BE KIND OF HILAR SINCE IF DEREK EVER GOT OVER HOW CREEPY STILES WAS BEING WITH HIS IMAGINARY JEALOUSY AND WAS LIKE ‘OKAY BANG ME’ STILES WOULD BE LIKE ‘WHAT THE HELL YOU CHEATING ASSBAG’ 

 

me: LMFAO THAT’D BE HILARIOUS

“I just _want_ you, okay,” Stiles bursts out, red in the face, teeth grit, hands thrust out like he wants to strangle Derek. “I’m in some serious _like_ with you, and you’re, you’re, Scott doesn’t even pay _attention_ to you! Does he—? Why are you—? _Ugh_!”

Derek stares at him, one eyebrow climbing steadily up his forehead, seriously, is it going to disappear into his hair or something? “Stiles,” he says, but Stiles interrupts him, punching his shoulder sharply.

“No!” he snaps. “I would be so much _better_ for you! We like the same movies, Derek! He hasn’t even seen The _Wolfman_ , isn’t that kind of integral to his life? Wouldn’t he _watch_ it? No, he _wouldn’t_ , because he’s _wrong_ for you and I’m _right_ for you and that’s the _truth_!” Derek opens his mouth, and Stiles yells, “I _like_ you, Derek!”

Derek waits, probably to see if Stiles interrupts him again. Finally, he says, “I like you, too, Stiles,” stepping closer.

“What!” Stiles bursts out, jumping back, shoves him. “You _cheating fuck_!” 

 

ecarian: *OH NO OUT LOUD WHEEZING* OMG WOULD HE BE LIKE. SUPER CONFLICTED? BECAUSE, HI, CHEATING ON BEST FRIEND, BUT ALSO, LIKE, WHO WANTS TO HAVE THAT CONVERSATION. AND DEREK IS LIKE, ‘BUY NO WHY COME BACK’ AND SCOTT IS LIKE ‘EW GROSS HE’S OLD OR SOMETHING’ 

 

me: “Stiles, _ow_ ,” Derek says, looking like it didn’t hurt at all.

“No, what the fuck is _wrong_ with you!” Stiles hisses, peering about wildly like the bro code police are gonna roll in, lights flashing. “Scott is my _best friend_!” Derek narrows his eyes, sort of like, _what were you expecting_. “I meant you should—I, _I_ dunno, amicably _part ways_ with him, and then, like—like, take me to _Chili’s_ or something.”

“Really, Stiles?” Derek asks, irritated. “Chili’s?”

“You’re right, I bet you _hate_ fajitas,” Stiles says. “We could just go to Sweet Tomatoes, grab some salads, and pizza bread.”

“Stiles.” Derek levels him with a look. “Look, it was kind of funny at first, but I think it’s important for you to know I’m not Scott’s boyfriend.”

Stiles pops his eyes open. “Are you seriously gonna be one of _those_ assholes?”

“One of those _single_ assholes?” Derek snipes back. “Yeah, yeah I am.”

There is a long, impenetrable silence. Stiles gapes. It’s awkward. He clears his throat. “You’re,” he says. “You’re not. Dating. Scott.”

“No.”

“You’re single.”

“Yes.”

“Bachelor. Unattached.”

Instead of confirming again, Derek pulls his phone out, dials. It rings audibly, on speaker. “H’lo?” Scott answers.

“Scott,” Derek says, eyes trained on Stiles. “Are we dating.”

“What?” Scott shrieks, voice cracking up into a higher octave. “That’s—are we _what_? You’re, I! Derek, I like _girls_! You _know_ I like girls!”

“Right, my bad,” Derek says, and hangs up on him.

Stiles, thoroughly disarmed, opens and closes his mouth a few times before settling on a waffley “Oh.”

“Sweet Tomatoes sounds _great_ ,” Derek says. 

 

ecarian: LMFAOOO. I kind of feel like Stiles, now that the forbiddenness of it all was gone, would chicken out like, ‘wow didn’t actually expect this to work, don’t know where to go from here catch you later’ and derek’s like ‘no’ and woos him with bread 

 

me: “You took the wind out of my sails,” Stiles says quietly. Derek smirks and hands him some pizza bread.

“I don’t know what to do now,” Stiles says, frowning. Derek scoops some Oreo crumbles onto his ice cream.

“I had mostly expected you to reject me so I could go on some kind of angst-driven self-discovery,” Stiles says, gaping. Derek raises one impeccable eyebrow.

“Seriously, what do we do now?” Stiles asks, eyeing Derek. Derek looks like a creature of the night, dark hair indistinguishable from the forest behind him, given away only by the sheen of moonlight. Derek kisses him deep, and Stiles’ knees don’t go weak because that would be stupid. He stabilises himself with a hand on Derek’s shoulder. Not that he needs stabilisation. “No,” he says breathlessly. “No, this is too easy. Nothing comes this easily to me.”

“I’m _not easy_ ,” Derek says, pinching Stiles’ side so he jerks and flops like a suddenly animated scarecrow.

Stiles ignores this. “Usually I have to pursue someone openly for months before they’ll consider speaking to me long enough to tell me I’m not their type.”

“Maybe you should learn to take a hint,” Derek says. “Figure out who’s into you sooner so you don’t irritate the bejesus out of them telling them they’re wrong.”

“Hey, you weren’t—” Stiles begins, and then snaps his mouth shut. Points at Derek. “Point taken,” he says. 

 

ecarian: AKSLDJFH. THIS IS AMAZING. Thank you!! I don’t know what else to say other than ask what happens with Scott the next day or does he confront them? Is he like ‘is this why you’ve fucked off on the creeper train to psycho-ville?’ 

 

me: Scott may or may not show up at Derek’s house to chat and find Stiles about to embark on his walk of shame. Hold the shame. Negative shame. Walk of infinite bragging. Walk of unending pride.

His hair’s all mussed up and his shirt’s untucked (so Jesse’s Girl!AU!Stiles is palpably nerdy, you can taste how nerdy he is; deal with it) and he has this gnarly hickey on his neck, and he seems to be sort of floating. Not literally.

Scott narrows his eyes, and he’s like, “So you and _Derek_ , huh?”

And Stiles sighs dreamily and is like, “Isn’t he _great_? Oh, wait, you wouldn’t knowbecauseyou’renotdatinghim _Iam_!” and he’s all pleased with himself for landing Derek.

“Great,” Scott says. “It’s not like that was something I never wanted to know for the rest of my entire earthly life, _cool_.”

And at first he’s gonna go in there, see what Derek meant by calling him up and hitting on him last night, see if he’s ok with being rejected like that, when it dawns on him that it was probably (read: definitely) connected to Stiles’ newfound, fucked-senseless presence on Derek’s porch. So even though he doesn’t fully get it, he just ends up clapping Stiles on the back (Stiles beams smugly) and heading back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Sterek.


End file.
